Be With Me
by lady-minh
Summary: Kagome loses everything except for Shippo. She and Shippo are taken in by a strange Youkai named Youko. They fall in love but when Naraku brings Inuyasha back to life, what problems will ensue? YoukoKagKur.
1. Ending and Beginning

AN: I hope you like this! I wrote it from one of the chaotic dreams I had!! lol. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
Be With Me  
  
Chapter 1: Ending and Beginning.  
  
"Inuyasha, NO!!!!" Kagome yelled as the said hanyou fell to the ground in a heap, joining her other friends. Miroku lay close to Sango; both were dead. Naraku stood over they're bodies, grinning with satisfaction.  
  
Kagome's tears did not cease. Her eyes were still focused on Inuyasha who laid still in front of her. She gently took his face into her hands. He slowly opened his eyes, which were shut tight in pain. He focused them on Kagome and said, "Kagome, live. Live and." He coughed causing blood to sputter out the side of his mouth, leaving a trail running down his cheek. But he struggled to continue, ".and love again. I'm sorry.that I wasn't there for you.earlier, but.but I will for now.on." His last words shocked her but she became even more numb when he ceased movement and his eyes closed.  
  
Naraku turned his attention to the young miko that sat near the now dead body. He began to make his way to her. She looked up with cold, wide eyes. What would she do? She had used all her energy trying to help, but they still lost. Now she would lose too.  
  
Shippo was in her arms. He was knocked unconscious during the battle. She looked down at him, and then turned to Inuyasha. She began to bring his words more close to heart. She stood quickly and ran in the opposite direction. She clutched Shippo close to her. She needed to live for Shippo, for Sango, for Miroku, for.Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the battle and Naraku. She felt her heart beat wildly against the inside of her ribcage fast and hard as she dodged trees and underbrush.  
  
She could tell Naraku was pursuing her because of the loud noises he made from his large tentacles. His puppet form terrified her because of his immense power and deadly strength. He wanted her and the shards she held. His eyes were blazing red in lust and want. Kagome began to feel a burning sensation in her chest. She was losing all her energy and fast. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. She ran and split through another bush but tripped and hit the forest floor hard, landing on her back in order to not get Shippo squished.  
  
Still holding Shippo she began to try and get up; wheezing for air. She was still on the floor when she looked up to be met with a demon.a gorgeous demon. He was tall with long white hair. He had a pair of ears that sat on top of his head. If is features were slightly altered he would look like Inuyasha. He wore a white tunic that seemed to be stainless. His long, fluffy tail curved around his waist. She turned her gaze to an excruciating pain that welled up in her ankle. It appeared to be broken. It was bleeding from where the bush must have caught her and caused her to trip.  
  
Kagome got up with difficulty. Her fear grew. Naraku could catch up at any second; she needed to get away as far as possible. She began to limp in the direction she was heading, while passing the beautiful youkai. He was a little surprised that she could ignore him so easily.  
  
He decided to follow her and see what she was up to. His curiosity seemed to grow with each second he watched her. She was strong for a human, but he could see her pushing herself a little too hard. He also noticed the many injuries she had all over her body. The smell of her fear continued to rise with each step she took. 'What was she so afraid of?'  
  
The fox cub she held in her arms was a sight that confused him. Normally, kitsunes don't associate with humans. He couldn't be her child because the young lady was unmarked and had no signs of ever mating.  
  
She was stunning even though she was covered in blood. Something made him draw to her in interest. She was unique in a way he couldn't describe.  
  
He followed her to an open field where she made it half way through before the large demon she was trying to run from came dashing out of the woods in search of her. Naraku spotted her and began to run towards her.  
  
Kagome screamed as Naraku was making his a mad dash to get her. She began to limp away as fast as she could but was brought to her knees by another damn pebble. 'No! I can't die, not yet!' She awaited the blows and suffering. She had tucked Shippo closer to her to prevent anymore harm to him.  
  
To her surprise, there was no pain. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Naraku's puppet destroyed by the demon she had seen earlier. The exhaution catching up to her and the last bit of her strength leaving made her, like Shippo, fall into blissful sleep.  
  
The demon watched her for a little longer. He had so many questions already. Like, why a demon of such great strength was after her, a mere human? And what happened to her clothing? She was wearing a short skirt that showed her perfect legs if not for the wounds. Her body all together seemed to enlighten him. She seemed different from the other humans he met. 'Much more attractive that's for sure.but also odd.'  
  
He gently picked her up and headed toward his home, which was a large castle in the eastern territory. He wanted answers but most of all, strange as it was, he wanted to help her too.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome awoke with a jolt. She had a nightmare of Naraku. He so often plagued her dreams. She would usually never get to sleep until Inuyasha comforted her by sleeping next to her at night. She felt more comfortable when someone as strong as he was, was there to protect her. Inuyasha.Inuyasha. She recalled all the events that had happened the day she fell unconscious. He.He was dead. He was gone.  
  
She would never see him again. She would never see his trademark pose or smirk; or hear is usual response 'feh', or just.be with him all together. She was alone. Sango and Miroku were gone too.  
  
She would never be able to gossip or chat pleasantly with her sister-like friend, Sango, again. She would never be able to hear Miroku's good advice on certain problems. She found herself missing his gentle smile. She would never see any of them again. Because Kilala was a demon, Naraku had with no real trouble absorbing her. Everyone was gone.except.Shippo!!!  
  
She tried climbing out of the most comfortable bed and found it difficult. Her wounds, which she found rapped and bandaged, protested against her. Even though the pain was duller, the cuts and bruises still felt sore.  
  
She began to take in her surroundings. She was in a large room that seemed to hold the most valuable things that only a queen would have. The bed that she was just resting in was a king size bed. Its banisters were gold with jewels impeded in them. They formed a design, which was shaped into a vine of flowers.  
  
The stunning room also held a dresser made of the finest wood, with silk kimonos and other clothes in it. The room held flower-patterned walls that appeared to be hand-painted. On top of the dresser was a vase full of wildflowers. There was another vase on the nightstand with roses.  
  
The last vase sat on a bureau. Kagome took a closer look at the bureau. It was hand-carved by a professional, she could tell by the well-made shaped carvings of roses and other plants on it. The grand mirror that sat on top of it was huge and showed her image nicely. She was strangely clean.no blood-stains at all. She found that she was also wearing a white nightgown made of silk.  
  
There were small cases of jewelry filling the compartments of the fine piece of furniture. She turned and continued to gaze in awe around her.  
  
'What on earth is going on? Where am I? Where's Shippo?'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were all jumbled around when there came a light knock on the door. She turned her gaze to it and stood frozen, afraid of what could be on the other side. Suddenly the door was shoved open and Shippo came running in with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Mommy!!!" Shippo cried running to her. Kagome automatically spread her arms out and embraced the kitsune that had thrown her back, causing her to roll over once. The small bundle in her arms began to giggle at that. Kagome smiled and playfully tickled him on the stomach. This caused him to laugh a little harder. When she stopped they embraced each other again.  
  
"Mommy, I was so worried about you! I thought you would never wake up! You were sleeping for about a week! Are you feeling better?" Shippo asked after a moment.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and embraced the young kitsune tighter. "I'm glad you're ok, Shippo, and yes, I'm fine. I'm feeling much better. I'm only confused."  
  
Shippo laughed some more. "I know! I woke up when we got here! This is Youko Kurama's home. He saved us from Naraku!"  
  
Kagome stared at the small kitsune in front of her before turning her gaze to a young demon standing by the door. She immediately recognized him. The demon who she saw while running from Naraku and the one who saved her and Shippo's life.  
  
She stood slowly, still holding Shippo in her arms.  
  
She walked over to him and bowed politely. "Thank you. I'm grateful for all that you have done for me and Shippo."  
  
He watched her for a long while before replying, "It was nothing. You and your son are welcome to stay as long as you like. I'm happy to have you as my guests." He smiled at her.  
  
She blushed. "Thanks."  
  
She turned and put Shippo down. She then refaced the tall, fox demon. "Do you know where the bath is? I think I need one."  
  
He nodded. "Down this hall and turn left. The first door should have what you're looking for."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, "Thank you."  
  
Shippo took this time to interrupt the adults who just stared intently at each other.  
  
"Mommy, guess what Youko taught me! He taught me about different types of herbs for medicine, hunting, manipulating flowers, and more!!!! He's really fun too. We played all sorts of games while you were asleep!"  
  
Youko smiled at the young kitsune. He turned his attention back to Kagome. "I have some business to attend to but I'll send someone to get you later. We can all have lunch together."  
  
With that, he left.  
  
Kagome was left with Shippo to go take a shower. They both bathed. Shippo had started a water fight. The bathroom seemed to resemble the hot springs in the forest. They had a forest seen painted magnificently on the walls while rock wall formed around the bath 'tub'.  
  
Kagome used the bath oils, soups, and other fragrances while soaking in the warm water. Once she finished she helped dressed Shippo while she changed into a white kimono with sakura petals on the sleeves and other various places on the dress.  
  
She and Shippo were lady lead by a neko demon to the Great Hall, where lunch and Youko would be waiting.  
  
As Kagome took Shippo's hand as they both walked into the huge dining hall. Kagome took a seat to Youko's right and Shippo took a seat on his left, across from Kagome.  
  
As Kagome sat she couldn't help but allow depression was over her. She was missing her friends.but she really wanted Inuyasha with her right now. 'Inuyasha.please be with me.'  
  
Together they all began to eat.  
  
AN: What do you think. The little button at the bottom of this page that says "submit review" is something you need to push right now! I need reviews! I crave 'em! lol Please read and review.  
  
Arigato and I'd like to dedicate this fic to Issa-chan (my sister. Her stories aren't bad.), Prplpenguin56 (osm writer and cool friend. I absolutely love her fics. Check 'em out if you can. They're detailed so you can understand the story better. I love that about her fics!) , and last but not least.Lastly (lol I know. Ironic in the way I put it huh? Hehe. Her fics are great two. She has great plots.) All the ppl who have reviewed my stories I would like to say thank you and I hope you will enjoy this one too!! Ja ne. 


	2. Training and Touching

AN: Hey! 0_0 Wow! I never thought I would get so many reviews! I feel great thank you so much! I hope you like this next chapter. It will help form more of the conflicts in the story. Enjoy! Oh and I know Youko is a little OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
Be With Me  
  
Chapter 2: Training and Touches  
  
Kagome made her way to the hot springs. She had been staying in Youko's castle for a few months since she woke up. Kagome came to know her way around her new 'home'.  
  
Kagome stopped depression from taking over her but every night she would find herself crying just a little. An empty space seemed to form inside her. She was afraid. What would happen now? Naraku was still alive and the shards needed to be collected. She looked down at the jewel that was around her neck.from what she could tell, she only needed four more shards to complete it.  
  
During the battle with Naraku, she had managed to snag his shards and fusing them with her own. She guessed the other four must be held by lower class demons.  
  
Kagome found her thoughts wandering back to the fox demon that saved her and Shippo. She hadn't told Youko about her coming from the future or any of that. She didn't know how it would affect her world if she did. To her, Youko changed from just a kind stranger, who took her and Shippo in to a best friend. But the question beating in her mind was, 'why'?  
  
Kagome recalled her memories since her rescue with Youko. He would always talk to her and help her with almost everything. He became a father-like person to Shippo. She especially remembered the times Youko taught her the martial arts and how to use different weapons.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It had been a week two since Kagome woke up. She had left the kitchen. She began to pass the dojo but stopped when she heard voices inside, one of which was Shippo's. Curiosity getting the better of her, she slid the door open a crack to see what was going on.  
  
---  
  
"No, no, Shippo. You need to concentrate your energy. Focus on the target.good. Now, in your hands summon you powers to create fox-fire.good." Youko waited patiently while Shippo began to practice his attack again. "Very good. Now, don't let your focus leave the target. Concentrate on the energy your building up then release when your instincts tell you to."  
  
Shippo nodded his head. Youko had been training him ever since he got there. If he wanted to survive when he grew up he needed to learn how to defend himself. He kept his eyes on the target, taking in every detail. He could feel his level in power rising. Before he just shot them out without an idea of how much damage he could do. Now, he understood how far he could go, if he really tried, to protect himself and the ones he loves.  
  
Suddenly, Shippo felt an awkward feeling. Like someone was telling him to let go and throw the fox-fire at his focused target. Shippo immediately launched his attack on the dummy serving like a target. The damage had been great. There was now no top half to the dummy's body, which fell to the ground instantly. Shippo looked at the wall behind his target.there wasn't even a singe.  
  
Youko chuckled a little. "Shippo, part of the training is to learn how to only hit the target. I know. Right now you want to see how much your attack would cause to my dojo wall but pretend someone you loved stood in it's place. Your only desire would be to hit the dummy and not the person."  
  
Shippo nodded his head in understanding. Youko began to feel a small connection between the small kit and him. He could tell that, a father-son bond began to form. As he thought on this, an alluring scent reached his nose.a rich and natural scent. He realized whom it belonged to and smiled. It was Kagome.  
  
He had to admit, she was different from other humans. She was different from every female to be more exact. Even the demonesses he encountered through his life never had such a fine and enticing scent. He felt like he wanted to just grab her and.He stopped himself before he could continue.  
  
Why did he feel this way? It had only been a few weeks ago that he saved her and took her in, but the reason why he did all those things still plagued him. Every second he saw her, ate with her, was around her.he continued to become more and more interested.  
  
He decided to acknowledge her, "Kagome, come on in." He turned; she almost took his breath away. She stood in the doorway a little hesitant to step in. She was in a beautiful dark green kimono that had embroidered pink sakura petals at the edges of the sleeves and dress. It showed her curves perfectly yet it didn't reveal too much. Her obi was a dark navy blue.  
  
"Good afternoon, Youko." She smiled. He smiled back gesturing for her to come in. She complied and walked to his side where Shippo began to tell her everything about his training. Kagome was proud to see Shippo so accomplished and happy. Youko was really helping him!  
  
"Shippo why don't you go shower and change. Then we can have lunch. I prepared it myself, today." Youko turned a questioning gaze to her. Why would she make it when he had cooks?  
  
Shippo cried out in joy. "Yay! I love your cooking. I'll be right back!" With that Shippo ran out of the dojo, heading for the shower. Kagome turned to Youko with a grin on her face. "Thank you for training Shippo in defense. I worry about him." Kagome sighed. 'Then again, I worry about myself too. I feel so week.'  
  
As if reading her mind, Youko said, "I'd be happy to teach you in the skills of martial arts. I could even instruct you in the use of other weapons like swords, whips, and many others. Would you like me too?"  
  
Kagome turned to him with excitement. "Really?! You would do that?! That would be great!" Suddenly, Kagome threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. Youko caught off guard fell with Kagome on top of him. Kagome opened her eyes and looked down to see Youko looking straight at her. Their eyes were locked. Each saw so many different emotions! They began to get closer for a better look not knowing their proximity. For Youko it wasn't only Kagome's eyes that brought him closer but also her scent. It seemed to be working on him again.  
  
When their noses touched they seemed to snap out of the trance and realize their closeness. Kagome hurriedly got off of Youko. He found himself feeling reluctant. Kagome felt the same way. It just felt right to be that close to him.  
  
Kagome still blushing from embarrassment said, "So when can I start?"  
  
Youko, who was concentrated on getting his blush to subside, said, "Tomorrow. I'm.uh. going to attend to some business now but I'll meet you and Shippo at lunch."  
  
Kagome could only nod her head.  
  
Youko quickly left the dojo. He needed to put some distance between them or he might.He stopped his thoughts there. He wasn't going to even start. He walked to his room passing hers, where he slowed a little to take in her scent that came from it. When he reached his quarters he changed out of his clothes and into something more appropriate for lunch. He still pondered on how he felt towards Kagome. It was confusing.  
  
Youko left his room and headed toward the dinning room.  
  
What was it about Kagome that was so different from other females? Demonesses would hang on him in admiration yet still fear him. He was powerful. Human females would cower before him but would still stare in awe. They all seemed to have the same reaction. But Kagome.she was calm and didn't fear him, just respect him. If she did admire his male structure, he hoped she did, Kagome didn't show it with a sluttish attitude. She only good-naturedly complimented him.  
  
She was smart too. He once found her in his personal library reading while taking notes. He didn't know of many women that could read and write. They were never taught such things. This told him that she wasn't a peasant before he took her in, but she wasn't noble either. She would look at all the fine clothes that he gave her and chose the simplest one. She didn't have taste in riches.  
  
She seemed to have morals and was determined to keep to them, unlike other women. He arrived and now stood in front of the entrance to the dinning room. Two great oak doors stood before him. Behind to finely carved doors was a beautiful and unusual girl with her son. For some reason he was slightly nervous. He opened the doors and walked 'calmly' to the head of the table where he sat. Kagome and Shippo waited patiently while smiling, but in Shippo's case grinning.  
  
A heavenly smell reached Youko's nose. It was coming from the bowl that was laid in front of him. It appeared to be soup with noodles with pieces of meat and vegetables in it. ((Sorry. I don't know what Ramen looks like.)) The bowl was actually of different material from the glass bowls he usually ate from. It was softer and had decorations on it.  
  
Kagome watched as he took a bite of it. His eyes widened and suddenly he started to eat faster. Her smile became a grin.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked, but she already knew the answer. "It's called Ramen."  
  
Youko, still stuffing his mouth, nodded vigorously, memorizing the word he now came to love what it represented. She laughed a little. Youko's normally calm adult exterior suddenly changed to that of a child's. Speaking of children, she glanced at Shippo who was also eating at a fast and energetic pace. He loved ramen.  
  
She sighed, glad that they liked it. She had snuck out the other night and found that Youko's castle wasn't that far from the well at all. She had gotten some supplies and came back, right away.  
  
Kagome ate her food feeling better that she had done something useful.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Kagome dressed herself instead of a kimono but a pair of snug gray pants that was loose but tightened on the end at her knees. It would be easier to move in while training. She wore a lighter gray shirt, where the sleeves ended at her elbow. She brushed and tied her long hair into a pony-tail. Her hair used to never be that long, but over the years she spent with Inuyasha, she never had time to get a haircut.  
  
She sighed.Inuyasha.  
  
She left her room and made it to the dojo. She stepped in. Youko was by a stack of wooden practice swords. He was looking for one that would fit Kagome right. Kagome walked to his side. He found one and handed it to her.  
  
Kagome began to take in every detail of the sword. She made a grip on what she thought was the hilt. Youko chuckled a little he came up behind her and turned the sword so that now she held the real hilt and positioned it in her hands correctly.  
  
She blushed a little when he touched her hands. He then stood parallel to her. "Now observe my stance and every move I make." He then made a stance and waited for her to take it all in. Then he did a practice move. He gestured for her to do the same. Youko was surprised to find that Kagome did everything right.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know this already?" He asked.  
  
Kagome blushed at the compliment but shook her head. "No. I haven't. But I've seen it done many times." Yes, Inuyasha being a swordsman as well, had taught her a few things, but not much. Youko nodded, excepting the answer.  
  
A few hours later Kagome had learned many different defensive moves as well as offensive moves too. She was proud that she could block so well too. Youko was surprised. She was a fast learner.  
  
When practice ended they agreed to do it again tomorrow.  
  
(End of flashback) ---  
  
Kagome had already finished practice today. She wanted to go visit the garden later. She found that was place she found most calm. She could always think there. After washing she went to Shippo's room and played with him for a little while. She enjoyed seeing her adopted cup happy.  
  
That night, after putting Shippo to bed, Kagome went to visit the garden. She sat on a small hill. Flowers were everywhere. They gave the garden a sweet smelling scent. A small breeze blew, causing Kagome's hair to blow behind her a little. She closed her eyes, taking in all the comfort she could.  
  
She gazed up at the stars, which seemed to have no particular pattern. They just glittered, like diamonds across the wide dark sky. She pulled her knees to her chest, as the night grew a little colder. She thought about her life and her losses.  
  
"I will avenge them. I also need to get the rest of the shards." She thought out loud. She heard a soft shuffle of grass beside her. She turned to see Youko taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself?" He asked with amusement and concern.  
  
She chuckled, "No. I guess it's not healthy is it? People will start to wonder."  
  
He laughed a little. "Well, who is it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Who is it that you want to avenge?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment before answering. "My friends. They were killed by Naraku."  
  
Youko could see the pain and hurt she felt through her eyes. Then he saw something that could have shattered his heart. She was crying. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Without thinking, he pulled her into an embrace. She was a bit shocked but then she just let it out. She needed to cry. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Youko allowed her to cry into his chest. Kagome felt warm in his arms. He reminded her of Inuyasha. She felt protected in his arms.  
  
Kagome ceased crying after a while but remained in his arms. She didn't pull back, not wanting to let go of the warm feeling. Youko had no objection. He could smell the sadness, so he knew it was no trick. She had lost something very dear to her.  
  
Gently, he whispered, "I will help you gain your revenge. No one should loose loved ones at any cost or price. Are you looking for the rest of the Shikon Jewel as well?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then I shall assist you in that too." He said in promise.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. She encircled her arms around his neck and hugged him. In doing so, she had climbed into his lap. He blushed deep but said nothing. He moved his arms to hug her too.  
  
Then she whispered into his ear, sending pleasurable chills down his spine. "Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
He smiled pulling her away so they were face to face. "Because, Kagome, I fell in love with you."  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her thought. She felt overjoyed. Hearing those words seemed to cause her to realize something. She loved him too! Ever since the first month with him, she had fallen in love!  
  
She smiled as he began to lean in. She met him half way and they both shared a long passionate kiss. Youko pulled Kagome closer to his chest while licking her lips. She gave him entrance to her mouth. His tongue searched her mouth. Kagome ran her tongue over his teeth, including his fangs. Kagome had a sudden urge.she reached up and began to massage his ears. She gently rubbed in little circles. He growled in pleasure, and then began to pure. Kagome could feel the vibrations of his chest against hers. They finally broke their kiss for air.  
  
Youko was grinning. Kagome then said, "I love you too." Together they both sat and continued to watch the stars; neither one of them wanting to leave.  
  
Unknown to them, someone was watching. Naraku gazed into Kanna's mirror in disgust. 'So, Kagome has fallen in love again. There is only one thing to do.kill him. Kagome shall mine.'  
  
AN: What did you think? Sorry, it took so long to update. I was kind of in a writer's block. So if you have any ideas please tell me! Arigato. lol. I hope every one has a good New Years!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Sparks55- - I'm glad you read it! I hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
Issa-chan- - thanks  
  
Sabrina Usagi the Goddess- - I know. He is OOC in this fic. I'm sorry. I hope you still read this fic though.  
  
DemonLady1- -hope you liked this.  
  
Black Kitsune- - I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Foxfire- - lol. Thank you!  
  
BabbleQueen- - lol. I loved your review. It was funny! Thanks! I'm glad I have a great reviewer like you!  
  
Chocolategummybearofdoom- - Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!  
  
Kage Otome- - Sorry I didn't update as fast I wanted to. I had a writer's block and then my computer started acting gay! It was so slow! Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess- - I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
ColdFang- - lol.  
  
Watergoddesskasey- - thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Oracle- - lol. I'm sorry it didn't come out too fast! Please forgive me! I hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
Youko goddess- - oh! Thanks.  
  
Dark-lil-hiei- - oh! I loved your review! Thanks! I hate having to stop reading something in the middle too!  
  
Amanda01- - hoped you liked this Chapter! Thanks for your review  
  
Prplpenguin56- - OH! I just love all your reviews! They are so encouraging! Lol. I love having you as such a great friend and I also love your fics! Your reviews are always awesome! I just love it when I get such long reviews! Then they last longer while I read them! Hehe.  
  
Ads- - more, ou now have! I hoped you liked this chapter!  
  
Lady Sakura- - thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Valkyrie Neinna Helyanwe- - lol. I'm glad my story is unique. Thanks for the review! 


	3. Journey Begins, New Abilities, and Evil ...

AN-- IMOPORTANT: I am soooo sorry it took me soooo long to update!! I've been extremely busy and for sometime, I've had a writer's block on what the middle of this fic should be, but don't worry. Over the time I didn't update I have come up with some really good ideas! Hehe. If you want to suggest anything, it wouldn't hurt at all! In fact, I would really enjoy hearing some suggestions! Thank you!  
  
This chapter will be a little "mature" so please don't freak out because you have been fairly warned!!  
  
Be With Me  
  
Chapter 3: Journey Begins, New Abilities and Evil Plot!  
  
Shippo watched Kagome pack for the long journey ahead of them. He was informed that he, Kagome, and Youko would all leave the castle and go shard hunting. He could feel an overwhelming happiness come over him when he heard the news. Shippo was a bright, young kit and never dumb. He had quickly figured out that Kagome and Youko were in love. This only caused him to be even happier. Youko would make a great father and Kagome had already proved herself to be a terrific mother.  
  
He had a family again, and he hoped that it wouldn't be taken from him like his first. Kagome was busy packing when Youko entered the room. He rapped his strong arms around her waist and she couldn't help but grin. Although she had fallen in love with Inuyasha, she had fallen into an even deeper love with Youko. He could love her back, while Inuyasha couldn't because of Kikyou. She kept Inuyasha in her heart and would always remember him and her other shard hunting companions who died in battle. However, Youko would always take up the majority of her heart, because he was part of her life now and not in the past.  
  
Yes, she did it! She moved on! Kagome had found her old self-coming back to her. She laughed and smiled more often and became more encouraging to others around her, rather than distant. She was more open with her feelings and enjoyed every moment she had with her new family. She would visit her family in the future at times, but she still could not bring herself to tell Youko of where she came from. 'It's too soon.' She would always tell herself.  
  
With the way Kagome's behavior began to lighten tremendously, he found himself loving her more and more each day. She always found a smile in him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Kagome made him laugh and warm. His deep youkai instincts drove him nuts and he struggled to keep himself controlled around her.  
  
Especially when they kiss, it would he be in the most difficult task to resist temptation. Her scent was so enticing. It carried him to a deep part of his imagination and gave him peace. Her smell was so good, he found himself sneaking into her room at night to just bask in it for a few hours. Whenever their lips touched, he felt like he was in heaven; maybe even better. Her tongue would wrestle with his but there would be no winner. Kagome warmed every part of Youko. Ever since their courting with each other had begun, Youko found his spirits raised and slightly possessive.  
  
All ice, walls, and barriers seemed to never work around each other. He had yet to claim her, but already knew his choice. 'Soon,' he thought, 'I will ask her to be my mate.' She smiled at him and he smirked as he helped her with the packing.  
  
It didn't take long at all. She had packed two bags. One of clothes and the second was smaller and held medical supplies. She always seemed to have an advanced knowledge of supplies. She owned things he never knew she had and wondered where she had gotten such things. However, he never asked. He didn't care as long as he was with her.  
  
When they had finished packing they had decided to leave at dawn the next day. That night, Kagome decided to take a bath. She may not get the chance for another one while their traveling. She sighed in relief and relaxed as she finished lowering her body into the refreshing water. She could feel every nerve calm and rest. She slightly jumped when someone hugged her from behind, partially because she thought she was alone.  
  
She relaxed and even leaned back when she realized it was Youko. She blushed hard when she also realized that they were both naked and Youko was holding her. Youko rested his chin in the crook between her neck and shoulder.  
  
He whispered softly, "Let me?"  
  
Kagome shivered with pleasure from his warm breath against her ear. "What do you want to do?" She asked, also whispering softly.  
  
"Will you let me claim you?" He asked. A small pink blush crossed his cheeks. He felt slightly nervous but he had to ask. He wanted her more than anything.  
  
Kagome knew all too well, what 'claim' meant. She had understood it more than any other ritual performed with youkai. She had gained immense knowledge over the years as a shard detector but she never thought it would come in use, until now. Kagome's deep blush, if possible turned a darker flush as she said, "How will you claim me?" Her voice held amusement, curiosity, and nervousness. She felt as though butterflies were dancing around in her stomach.  
  
"I will mark you with my fangs. But for this ritual to be complete, you must mark me too. We will drink a small portion of each other's blood through these marks." He stated.  
  
Kagome leaned back more as Youko's embrace tightened around her. For some reason, the room was getting hotter.  
  
"Where will the mark be?" She asked. He laughed at her question and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Would you agree anyway, though?" He asked. She nodded almost immediately. He grinned as he leaned closer to her. Her bare chest and body pressed against him tightly.  
  
He began to lick the soft skin right under her jaw line. Then, quietly said, "Here."  
  
She only replied with a gentle moan as he kissed the spot. She bit back a small yelp as she felt fangs bite down, drawing blood from the new wound. The pain ceased as Youko began to lick the thick, red, gooey liquid.  
  
Kagome could already feel things rearranging and changing inside her body. Her blood began to pump faster but at a comfortable rate. She could feel the overwhelming joy in this pleasure. Kagome suddenly felt a new and mysterious knowledge enter her mind. So far, only a third of the ritual was complete. In this, her life span would be expanded.  
  
Youko pulled away after a moment. Kagome scent was changing dramatically. His excitement rose as she, now, instinctively leaned in. She was surprised that she had little trouble biting the same place Youko had bit, right underneath the jaw.  
  
Youko made a quiet growl but as Kagome began to lick the blood away, it almost felt like all the pain was being licked away. He felt a soothing sensation take over him as she continued to lick.  
  
His nose filled with her rapidly changing scent. Her already enticing scent was becoming more and more delicious. Kagome continued to lick away. With every lick she could feel an odd awareness that her body was changing, no longer just he inside but also the outside.  
  
A moment later, she ceased her licking and leaned back. Youko watched as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the changes bursting to occur. She did not fight them, but instead, she welcomed them.  
  
Her hair changed in to a deeper mid-night black, but held extremely thin silver streaks. Each streak was so fine; it would take one to really look to see them. Her hair also became even silkier than before. As she opened her eyes, they had changed from a complete deep brown, to a golden-brown filled with never ending emotions. They were more piercing and sharp.  
  
The bathroom was a little dim but with Kagome's new site, she could see every nook and cranny. Her facial features did not change much at all. Her figure became a little more structured so that she would gain more speed and become more flexible.  
  
Kagome was surprised, although she shouldn't have been, to find her nose and ears had changed too. Her nose was filled with all kinds of scents, some she liked and some she didn't. She could smell Youko. His scent was so appealing Kagome buried her face into his chest and began to inhale. Youko laughed but his laughter died down as something caught his eye. He reached to the top of Kagome's head and with out warning Kagome began to melt. A deep pleasure rose in her as she could feel the soothing and warm pleasure.  
  
Without knowing it, she began to purr. Youko chuckled again. Kagome reached up with growing curiosity. She ran her fingers over her head only to find a pair of velvet soft ears on top of her scalp. Kagome cried in delight as she could feel the twitching sensation of her own ears. Youko was still rubbing one of them.  
  
Kagome's small purr began to grow louder. She blushed when she realized what she was doing.  
  
Youko laughed again, clearly amused. "Now you know how I feel." Kagome laughed. Youko stood as Kagome did too. He kissed her on the lips when he pulled back and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh?" He chuckled again, "It seems you have gained yet one more of my traits."  
  
Kagome a little confused turned her gaze to her behind where she was shocked to see a tail, the identical color to her hair, swaying gently back and forth. She turned back to Youko and grinned, sheepishly.  
  
Their bath had ended but the ritual was yet to be finished. They now have accomplished two-thirds of the ceremony. The last was to show their love for each other. They both retired to Youko's room. There, they completed the bond and became full-fledged mates!  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of even breathing and birds chirping merrily outside. She turned her head upward to be met with the face of her love. She grinned. She praised God for her knew senses. Youko's every heartbeat made a rhythmic sound that made her feel almost tired enough to fall back asleep. His scent as still ever so pleasant but it was now mixed with something else.  
  
Kagome realized it was her own scent. She took one last whiff before slowly climbing out of bed, as not to wake her beloved. She clothed her bare skin with a stylish yet traveling attire. She wore a simple brown skirt, which ended at her knees with a whole for her tale to fit through.  
  
She wore a white long-sleeved top with buttons. Still bare footed, she quietly padded her way over the Youko's beside.  
  
Youko wakened with the soft shake from Kagome. Already knowing who it was, she swiftly turned in bed, grabbed her, and brought her underneath the blankets with him. She yelped with surprise, but soon giggled as she realized Youko was on top of her with a grin. She growled at him playfully. He growled back with the same playful attitude. Then brought his head down to kiss her. She replied with ready passion as the kiss became more and more deep.  
  
The pulled apart after a long moment for breath. Yes, even youkai have to breathe at some point. Youko frowned.  
  
"You're wearing close." He said.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Sorry, love, but we have to get up sometime. We have a long journey ahead of us." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, joy." Youko said, his voice laced with sarcasm. He reluctantly let her get up and out of bed.  
  
"I'll go check on Shippo. You get dressed." She smiled again and left through the door. Youko got up, grumbling something about "male youkais suppose to be the dominant member of a family."  
  
Breakfast was short and Shippo was ecstatic about Kagome's new changes and his new father.  
  
The happy kitsune family then set off, eager to find the jewel shards before Naraku. Youko carried the heavier pack full of food and clothes while Kagome carried the lighter pack full of medicines from her time. (Which she still hasn't mentioned to Youko yet.)  
  
This site is what greeted Naraku when he gazed through Kanna's mirror. His rage built with every smile they gave to one another. He was shocked to see Kagome's new changes. He was delighted with her even better appearance but it digusted him to no end that it was due to the scum, Youko.  
  
"No matter." Naraku said. "I have vowed Kagome to be mine and so she will be."  
  
He began to chuckle so malevolently it even sent shivers down Kanna's spine. "Lord Naraku, what do you plan to do?" She asked it her empty, quiet voice.  
  
Naraku continued to chuckle. Then he spoke, his voice carrying a revolting humor in his tone. "I plan to do anything to get her and the shards of coarse. I will send in someone who will stop them more than anyone else."  
  
He began to laugh again. "Come...Inuyasha." From the shadows a dark figure immerged. His once golden eyes were dulled to a darkened yellow. His face was impassive. Instead of his once red attire, he wore a similar outfit but now it was a black, as dark as midnight.  
  
Inuyasha's hair swayed silently as he crouched before Naraku, his master, to listen to his orders.  
  
AN: OK! What did you think? OK I know! I know! This chapter was extremely short but I promise the next one will be longer and I'll try really really really hard to update faster for this fic and my others! Thanks! 


	4. to be split

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I busy with school earlier and when school ended I was prepared to update, but I never got the chance. You can blame my evil, horribly greedy aunt for it. She had, without my knowing, paid and signed me up for a dozen different camps, including art, volleyball, basketball, church camp (which I don't really mind.), and soccer. You see, I LOVE sports but I **LOVE **fanfics and anime much much more! Unfortunately, my aunt has failed to understand this. I have, fortunately and thankfully, returned home from v-ball camp today and I am excited to update this fic!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! Thank you!!!

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own YYH or Inuyasha.

**IMPORTANT**: **I have received a few emails requesting that I change this fic to an Inu/ Kag fic. I have been persuaded to consider it but I would really like the opinion of everyone else first. Please review with a response at the end of this chapter. **

Be With Me

Chapter 4: To Be Split!

He crept slowly as he made his way toward his target. His once beautiful golden eyes, now a dulled, were sharply taking in his surroundings. His mind remained blank with the exception of his orders from Naraku:

_Befriend the girl Kagome. _

Naraku's orders had been quite clear but as to how he was supposed to be friends with this Kagome was beyond him. Kagome…that name seemed to feel so familiar. He had the most odd feeling of knowing her from somewhere, but where? Or better yet, when? He had been serving Naraku for months now and as much as he tried, he couldn't remember a thing from his past. Every time he attempted to remember something, an excruciating pain would begin to crush his mind. His chest would constrict and breathing would suddenly become harder.

Eventually, he just gave up. What else could he do? Naraku literally held his life in his very hands. But there was one memory he had not told Naraku about. He never planned to tell anyone about it. It was something that belonged to him and him alone. The small memory was the only thing that he felt he could trust was real in this cruel world.

Soft, beautiful brown eyes gazed at him as tears continued to flow from them. Those eyes…they held such deep sadness. The gorgeous eyes displayed a huge inner turmoil worse than anything he had ever encountered. It was beautiful and depressing at the same time. Tears continued to fall as the deep brown eyes watched him with immense grief and mourn.

He KNEW the tears were for him but as to why…? He didn't know. No one he knew ever cried for him yet he knew, that _somewhere_ in his past, _someone_ actually **did** cry…for him. Which meant…_someone_ cared. This mysterious person, he believed, would never be revealed to him. It was just too unlikely. And even if she or he did finally find him…he would most likely not remember them. He had no other memories beside that one. That **_one_** small memory was all he had, and he cherished it. When Naraku had had no use for him, sometimes he would just sit in his vacant prison Naraku called a home and just guess at what the memory could mean. What had happened when those tears had fallen for him, apparently something terrible, but what?

Finally, he had reached his destination. The scent of a three fox demon reached his nose, two male (one much younger than the other) and a female. The female, he knew was Kagome. He shivered, her scent was so appealing he took a long drag of air into his lungs, absorbing the wonderful scent. It was something he felt he had once smelt before but to smell it now was a true blessing. His once tense muscles relaxed into a more calm state as he approached.

-----------------

Both Youko and Kagome looked up swiftly of sound coming from the nearby trees. Shippo was still eating but at the sudden movement of seeing both Kagome and Youko turn, he did too.

He was met with a site he never thought he would see again…Inuyasha. His mouth dropped. He gapped openly not knowing what to do. He was stunned…shocked!

Kagome stared. Her eyes were wide as her heart clenched at the strange site. At first she thought she was hallucinating and began to blink rapidly. Satisfied that she had cleared her eyes she turned to look up again, but he was still there. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth was slightly agape.

Emotions overcame her as she carefully stood. Her knees seemed as though they would buckle at any moment. How was this possible? She began to slowly make her way toward the man who seemed to so much resemble Inuyasha…Inuyasha.

Youko was going to make a move to stop her but Shippo put a small paw on his arm. Taking a hint, Youko didn't move. What was going on? Who was his half-demon to his beloved? He sniffed the air to sample this stranger's scent and found that it held the slight smell of death. Stiffening he held back the urge to get up and grab Kagome away from the intruder.

Kagome, however, didn't notice any of this. Her mind was still in a haze of confusion. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. How?

She finally stopped just a few feet away from him and stared into his eyes. In that instant Inuyasha felt a small memory flash in his eyes. Kagome saw a flicker of amber glint in the moonlight. It _was_ him. But…how? The thought continued to fill her mind.

She reached out almost afraid that if she touched him he would disappear. But she wanted to know…she wanted to know that he was actually there. He was alive. Her hand met the warm skin of his cheek and caressed it gently.

Youko from a distance saw this action of caress and could have growled in jealousy. She was HIS mate and HIS alone. If not for such the high tension in the air, he would have pulled her away immediately and slaughtered the stranger.

Kagome could feel nothing and see nothing except the man in front of her. _Inuyasha as back! _A voice rang in her head. _Inuyasha is back!_

Her throat felt dry and she all together felt weak. Still, she stared into his eyes, yearning to find that same arrogant, almost childish, and dangerous spark she had so missed seeing. In a brief moment, she did. Then it was gone.

"Inu…Inuyasha." With that, her entire body slumped. He caught her easily although completely surprised by her actions. He had not flinched away from her touch, if anything it was soothing. He had not expected to remember something from his forgotten past either. It had scared him so much he was shocked still, but when her body began to fall he caught her out of instinct and reflex.

Youko growled when he saw Kagome suddenly faint into this _Inuyasha_'s arms. Just who the hell was he to touch Kagome?

"It is him. Inuyasha's back."

Youko's gaze swiftly turned to Shippo who had whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He got up with no trouble and in a flash was in front of Inuyasha and the fainted Kagome. He gently took Kagome from Inuyasha who did not resist but Youko could see reluctance flash through his eyes at releasing her. A small flame of anger rose in Youko's chest but he didn't show any sign of being upset. He slowly began to walk back to camp but also silently inviting Inuyasha.

Obviously, this Inuyasha was someone of importance to have caused Kagome to act in such a way. There was nothing to do but just wait until Kagome woke up to solve this mystery. Shippo perceived the new 'rule' and remained silent. Inuyasha was automatically silent, taking a seat a little farther away from the camp than everyone else. He watched while the much older male youkai cradled Kagome in his arms while most of her body was placed in his lap. For some odd reason, there was a tight feeling in his chest as he continued to stare at the site.

It was only a good ten minutes later before she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and were met with a remarkable amber color. Then white hair caught her eyes. She stared harder and then realized it was Youko. She sat up and instantly hugged him.

"Youko…" She breathed his name as though it was honey on her tongue. With her sensitive ears she could hear Shippo napping a little off to the side but then their was an extra set of breaths. She swiftly turned to see who it was.

Her breath caught. "So it wasn't a dream after all." She mumbled. Youko still caught the statement but decided it best to not say anything yet.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hesitantly. Could this really be Inuyasha? If it was, then how was that possible?

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. His orders were to befriend the girl. From what he knew on friendships, most of them were based on trust. He decided to be truthful with his answers unless they came to something he wasn't permitted to speak about.

"How do you know my name?" He tilted his head sideways a little in curiosity.

Kagome remained silent for another moment then replied. "Do you not remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but no. We met before?" Now he was even more confused. He couldn't remember ever meeting this young, not to mention gorgeous, woman before. His head began to hurt again as he tried to recall ever meeting Kagome.

Kagome caught the sign of pain flicker through Inuyasha's eyes as he moved his gaze to the ground. It wasn't a physical pain, and from the way his expression was, she could tell he was trying to remember something…trying to remember her. She got up from Youko's lap and went to sit directly in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't notice as he was still battling the pain.

His eyes…they were no longer that sparkling amber she had once known. His eyes now were dull and almost empty. Then it hit her, he had been revived from the dead; like Kikyou. But who could have…? Naraku! A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Naraku had revived Inuyasha and was going to use him against her. That Bastard!

Inuyasha was shook from his thoughts when a warm hand was placed on the side of his face. He looked up and saw a beautiful mix of gold and brown. Those eyes…they reminded him so much of the ones that had cried for him. They were the same…just a slightly different color.

Suddenly a name came from out of nowhere in his mind. "Kagome." He whispered.

Without warning she hugged him close to her. Inuyasha didn't resist. Even though he had no idea what was going on, he could _feel_ it. This was right. He wrapped his arms around Kagome in a small embrace. She was so warm.

His ears picked up the silent words that she spoke. His eyes widened with every word.

"Inuyasha…my Inuyasha."

Pulling away from him after a moment longer she took a seat closer to Youko but not too far away from him. She gazed at the flames a bit longer.

A long silence passed. Youko was steaming but not one emotion flickered across his face. What was going on? Why did she suddenly just hug another male like that? _Damnit, I want some answers!!_

Just when he was about to ask some of the questions that was just bugging him, Kagome opened her mouth and spoke.

"Youko, I want you to meet…Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my mate, Youko." Youko felt an immense pride come to him. Yes, HE was Kagome's mate and HE alone. Inuyasha could have glared at Youko. He didn't know why he was so upset about Youko being Kagome's mate but he held back any emotion in saying so.

Kagome sighed. She could already feel the tension building around both males. _Men…_

She thought. Even when Inuyasha can't remember anything, he could still be jealous.

"Inuyasha, did Naraku send you to kill me?"

Inuyasha was caught off guard by this question. She knew who he was working for?

"No." He answered quickly, taking too long to answer.

She turned to smile at him. So, it was her other hypothesis that was right, then. Inuyasha was sent to befriend and then betray her. She should just reject him, but somehow, she couldn't. No, she would NEVER reject him.

"I understand." she said, "Inuyasha, would you like to stay with us?"

Hesitantly, Inuyasha nodded. Kagome wasn't dumb. She already _knew _what the plan was, from what he could tell. So why was she accepting him?

Youko sat and began to absorb all the information. He began to catch on. _So, this is one of the friends she had lost to that Naraku character. No wonder, that's why she reacted so strangely. But in all truth it wasn't strange at all. _Youko mentally slapped himself. _She was just so shocked at seeing this Inuyasha alive. And that smell of old death…_

Youko's eyes widened. He had heard of spells and other charms that could revive the dead but he had never really believed it. Now, however, he would just have to believe it. But what was that about Kagome asking him if he was sent to kill her. His amber eyes glinted a deeper gold at the mention of Kagome dieing. He would always protect her, no matter the consequences.

When Inuyasha had replied 'no' to Kagome's question, a wave of relief came over him. But that still left the question as to why Inuyasha was revived to be here. _Unless…Yes, it has to be. He was sent to trick us. Kagome, don't you know what he's doing?_ Youko thought worriedly.

"Yes, I would like to stay." Inuyasha said slowly. He was unsure, but he knew that's what part of his orders were. However, he felt a small pang of quilt knowing that he would hurt Kagome some day when Naraku was satisfied.

Kagome smiled at him. For some odd reason, Inuyasha's heart stopped. That smile…it was so familiar. He could have melted from the warmth that one smile brought him. He then secretly wanted to see more of those smiles for him again, soon. He loved them.

Turning toward her son, Kagome gently smiled at the innocent look Shippo had while sleeping. He was always so cute. His curled up form lay sleeping oblivious to everything except the dreams he was enduring.

Catching Youko worried expression, Kagome stood and walked over to her mate. Bending down, she came face to face with him. She gave him a small reassuring smile and kissed once on the lips. He grinned.

"For now," Kagome started, turning her head to Inuyasha, "we'll rest. We can continue on our journey at dawn."

Both older males nodded. Youko pulled Kagome into his lap while he leaned against a nearby tree. Enveloping her in his warm embrace, as she leaned her body into his. He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered gently.

"Goodnight, Youko." She said. Then she moved her head to face Inuyasha for a moment. She gave him one last small smile and said, "Sleep well, Inuyasha."

Then she allowed her eyes to shut and dreams over came her. Inuyasha stared at her. She was so kind. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she was so familiar. Like he knew her. But obviously she already knew him. Naraku. That was the only answer. He'd seen Naraku take away the memories of others so how was he to say Naraku didn't take his memories away as well? Sighing he moved his gaze to the small kit that lay not too far from Kagome and her mate Youko.

Shippo…yes, he was almost sure that was the young kit's name. But how did he know that? Memories, the things that had been stolen from him, that must be it. He must have known Shippo before too. A feeling of depression came over Inuyasha. He probably knew a great amount of people but now…now he didn't know anyone. No one was there for him. He was alone. Kagome…the moment he saw her, he found himself less lonely. Kagome...

"You used to love her, didn't you?"

Inuyasha's gold but dull eyes lifted to Youko. His mouth was open in shock. He shut it quickly, knowing for a brief moment, he had looked down right stupid for a moment.

"I…I really don't know. I just know I have this connection to her. She draws me toward her and she seems so familiar. Maybe…" He answered truthfully.

Youko gave a small sympathetic smile but it was brief. His lips were set in a line again before anyone could tell he had smiled.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. I love her too. She has given me so much and I hope to do the same for her." He looked up and continued, "I know why you're here. I'm sure Kagome does too. She's not dumb like some try to think her as. Nor am I stupid. You're here to betray her after gaining her trust, correct?"

A long pause before Inuyasha answered, "I won't lie to you. That is what I was sent here for. But…" Another pause.

"…But I don't want to hurt her. I can't shake the feeling that if I ever hurt her…I would die myself."

"Kagome, I promise to always protect you."

_"Thank you, Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha smiled at that memory. It seemed as though the more he spent with kagome, the more his memory returned. And hopefully he wouldn't loose it again. Memories were precious things and to loose one would be a loss worse than anything. Memories are what help bring you forward and give you encouragement to do what is right. It is what gives you something no one else has. It was the blessing that no one can share with you. It was the very thing that belonged to you no matter what.

"I want to protect her. I made that promise to her long ago. I don't know why, but she is someone I have come to trust more than anyone. I know I don't have a complete memory of my past but I…I think it's all coming back. Slowly…in bits and pieces. I want to protect her." He ended. He looked up and stared and Youko straight in the eye.

Youko looked back at him with the same observing and calculating gaze he gave all strangers. He could see it. Inuyasha meant what he said. There was no lie in anything he had just stated. It was all true.

Youko gave him one respectful nod and Inuyasha repeated the gesture. That night, the men made a silent vow to respect one another. And a second to protect the one they cherished…Kagome.

------------------

"Kukukukukukukuku!" Naraku laughed. Inuyasha was so foolish. He may not want to betray Kagome, but Naraku still had control over his body. Inuyasha would hurt. Yes, even after experiencing death, Naraku couldn't let Inuyasha be happy; not after all the shit Inuyasha put him through.

And Kagome…

She would pay most of all. She had almost destroyed him once and that had really pissed him off. She was powerful whether she knew it or not. Now it only came to gaining that power for himself and he had no problem using Inuyasha to get it. They won't even know what hit them. Not even Inuyasha would have guessed such a plan.

Naraku grinned. Just a little longer, Kagome and her power will soon belong to me. This pathetic planet will have a new master: HIM. Naraku!

AN: Hey, ppls!!! I hope you liked this chapter and yes, I know this is a little short but I couldn't write much more, or I wouldn't have anything to write for the next chapter. Please review. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out this week. Please forgive me for all my late updates. I hope to at least get 10 reviews for this chapter / fic. I would really appreciate it. Arigato. Ja ne.


End file.
